


Kisses Sweeter Than Wine

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is shy about his affections towards Cassandra Rose one of Pepper's friends so she lets him know she feels the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Sweeter Than Wine

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to see what my chemisrty would be like with Captain america, and yes my Loki muse is a little grumpy now but it knows who's side I'm on ;) lol anyways, Cassandra Rose is based on me. I hope you all enjoy this, don't think I'll be writting anymore about me and the good captain but we'll see. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! :) The name of this story was inspired by the song Kisses Sweeter Than Wine by Jimmie Rodgers. Here is the link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iulmZAz8XfY the song is featured in the fic but don't feel aboligated to listen to it though it is a very sweet love song in my eyes at least I love it.

The Avengers were having lunch at Stark Towers, Steve Rogers got up to put his plate away and thusly left the table; not before taking a quick glance at Pepper's friend Cassandra Rose.

She had long dark chocolate hair with the same colored eyes and a small nose. He had feelings for her for some time now not that he would let it show out loud.

His shyness wouldn't let him tell her how he felt. Once he was out of ear shot and everyone was done eating the women remained in the kitchen chatting away.

"So how long?" Natasha asked Cassandra. "How long?" She asked not quite sure what she meant. "Come on, how long have you liked Steve?" she asked. "A while now" She said. "Does he know?" Natasha asked.

 "I don't think he knows, no" Cassandra replied taking a sip of her water. "Well seeing as I've been hearing about this for so long, someone better do something about it" Pepper said. "Oh Pepper, don't you worry, I plan on kissing that man till Kissenheim crowns me it's queen" Cassandra stated.

Natasha laughed while Pepper raised an eye brow and was heading out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Cassandra asked trying to suppress a giggle.

 "Away from the weird" Pepper shot back. Later that day Steve was walking around Stark Towers when he heard a song he hadn't heard in ages. "She had mmm, mmm, kisses sweeter than wine" the voice hummed along.

 His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself walking towards the source of the music. It was coming from one of the guest rooms down the hall. He walked towards it and was surprised to find Cassandra humming as it played on the stereo. "You like this song? No let me rephrase that, you know this song?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

 

She turned to him surprised pausing the song. "Steve, you may be about 90 years old but some of my taste in music is about 900 years old" she said as he chuckled. "Is it now?" he asked.

"Green-Sleeves is one of my favorite songs and I like listening to 16th century ballads so yeah" She said smiling. "Care to dance with me?" she offered extending her hand to him. He shyly accepted taking her hand in his as she pressed play and the song played again from the beginning.

_Well, when I was a young man never been kissed_   
_I got to thinkin' it over how much I had missed_   
_So I got me a girl and I kissed her and then, and then_   
_Oh, lordy, well I kissed 'er again_

_Because she had kisses sweeter than wine_  
 _She had, mmm, mmm, kisses sweeter than wine_  
 _(Sweeter than wine)_  
  
_Well I asked her to marry and to be my sweet wife_  
 _I told her we'd be so happy for the rest of our life_  
 _I begged and I pleaded like a natural man_  
 _And then, whoops oh lordy, well she gave me her hand_  
  
_Well we worked very hard both me and my wife_  
 _Workin' hand-in-hand to have a good life_  
 _We had corn in the field and wheat in the bin_  
 _And then, whoops oh lord, I was the father of twins_

_Well our children they numbered just about four_   
_And they all had a sweetheart a'knockin' on the door_   
_They all got married and they wouldn't hesitate_

_I was, whoops oh lord, the grandfather of eight_  
 _Well now that I'm old and I'm a'ready to go_  
 _I get to thinkin' what happened a long time ago_  
 _Had a lot of kids, a lot of trouble and pain_  
 _But then, whoops oh lordy, well I'd do it all again_  
  
_Because she had kisses sweeter than wine_  
 _She had, mmm…kisses…sweeter…than…wine_

They danced around the room without a care in the world just enjoying themselves till the song ended and Steve pulled her close to him. "You deserve happiness you know, everyone does it's a cliché' thing to say but it's true.

 You earned it Steve, I want to make you happy, I want you smiling and joyful like you were meant to be" She said tenderly as they embraced.

He wiped a tear and smiled. "I really like you, I might even more than like you" he said though in a very shy voice she almost didn't hear him.

"I have deep feelings for you too" she said warmly as she leaned forward and her lips gently touched his in slow tender kiss.

He closed his eyes kissing her back and when they parted for air she noticed he was blushing. "You don't have a clue as to how cute you look right now" she said causing him to chuckle and blush more. She looked into his eyes thinking, "I could get used to this". As they kissed again Steve couldn't help thinking, "I could get used to this too".

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
